Sleep to Dream
by beatrixk
Summary: Bella Swan is saved from an aggressive Mike in an alley only to be doomed by fate again. Fiona Apple songs relate to chapters.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER**__**- I OWN NOTHING. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**_

Prologue

I stared across from me, to the _man_ with translucent skin. He seemed to be ecstatic with every syllable I spoke, with his happiness building. Because of what, I don't know. His mind was hiding it from me.

He was overjoyed especially at my morbid request. It unnerved me, and I was disgusted. But that would not change my decision. This was my choice and I would not back down no matter how demented this _man_ was.

I glared daggers, daring him to deny me. He unnecessarily began to open his mouth to speak, to tell me his ultimatum, but he was interrupted when an all too familiar growl erupted from the large oak doors behind me…


	2. Chapter 1 Limp

Chapter Three – Limp

**Dedicated to ****ilovenaruto1223****and****Crazily Sane Pancake** **who have reviewed for all chapters so far THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH I didn't even realize it until after I responded so sorry and also ****Icy Rain****who is offering to help me out with the story THANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU**

_**DISCLAIMER**__**- I DON' T OWN ANYTHING. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. **_

I stood still, leaned up against the alley wall, shivering, petrified. I was so terrified…yet… I didn't run away.

I was drawn to him.

Drawn to his beauty.

_Mesmerized_ by it.

I must admit that I was under a trance. By the looks of it, he seemed to be too. He hadn't even done so much as moved an inch since he first turned around to gawk at me. The look of incredulity was still on his face.

Was I crying? Was that why he was staring? No. Had Mike ripped my shirt in his aggressiveness? I looked down, breaking our staring contest. All my clothes were on.

Everything seemed to be in the right place. I looked back up and his gaze was still locked intently on my face. His expression, still unchanged. What was wrong?

After several long and torturous minutes of only staring at each other, the mystery man seemed to finally realize what he was doing because he shook his head and began to stare at the

wall behind me, as if fascinated by the identical red bricks.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

I was astounded. "Sorry?" I questioned. "Sorry for what? Saving me from hell?"

"No…for damning you to it." He said it so quietly, that I must have heard him wrong.

Damning me to hell? What does that mean? I was about to ask him to repeat when he – at an inhumanly fast pace – went to Mike's side and picked him up one handed, as if he was some stuffed doll that was as light as a feather.

I had to be dreaming. I had too much to drink. That's right. Too much to drink, so I passed out and am now safe in my bed….I repeated this to myself like a mantra.

I was hyperventilating by now with my breathing coming out in short gasps. I guess I wasn't very convincing to myself.

My mind was spinning so fast that I was dizzy.

I felt limp and I began to fall.

Just before I hit the ground the _thing_ caught me. I looked over his shoulder and saw that he had moved Mike's unconscious body out of the alley so we were completely alone.

I began to assume the worst. I was about to die. I was saved from Mike, but this angel of death was still not finished with me.

Whatever this _thing _was, could not be human. He was looking at me with longing. But it was disturbing. This look that he gave me made me feel as if I was a piece of meat.

It looked as if he was a starving man, living in the wilderness who had just stumbled upon a feast of exotic and delicious foods that he had almost forgot had existed.

I must have been too terrified to notice before, but in my final moments of life, details became

magnified. The arms that were around my waist and neck, were FREEZING. It felt like being

enclosed in a body suit of ice.

His mouth that was slightly open, was showing gleaming white teeth, that looked to be as sharp

as knives but not pointed. They were perfect squares in a semi-circle.

Those perfect teeth were now inches away from my neck.

He had lowered his face to my neck and was just barely grazing the skin right below my jawline.

I felt my consciousness slip.

I now felt his mouth on my neck He hesitated for the slightest amount of time. Every second was such a devastating amount of time as I was waiting for him to make his next move.

I felt his sweet cold breath against my neck as he opened his mouth.

He bit through my skin so easily as if it had been butter.

I should have screamed out in agony, but passed out instead.

Just as everything turned black, I heard a woman scream:

"JASPER HURRY!! EDWARD WHERE ARE Y- OH GOD, HOW COULD YOU?!"

And I was Gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in Hell.

I now understood what he meant.

But _why? _That was the question. Why would he save me from a fate, worse than death, just to kill me himself. Why would he put me in this unimaginable, macabre, horrendous…PAIN.

I screamed in horrible agony. The sound was bone chilling. Inhuman.

Wave after wave. Crashing down on me with each heartbeat, the pain became that much more unbearable.

It pushes and pulls. A World War happening inside of my body. Gunfire being shot inside the infinitesimally small amount of space of my veins.

I thought death was supposed to be a release. I thought it would bring relief. To quote Shakespeare, "For, in my sense, 'tis happiness to die."

I'm going to have to disagree.

——

Like the tick of a clock, The throbbing coming on like clockwork. I feel like I've had fire burning through me for days now.

Is there any way to die when you're already dead?

I started to laugh, but stopped short when I choked on a sob. Dry sobs. Hell doesn't even give the emotional release of pain through tears.

Realization then came that…if this is hell…shouldn't there be flaming rings of fire or some guy named Lucifer.

But all around me was black. I turned all around me, and I could feel that I was laying on something but could not see what it was. It was also eerily quiet. I guess I was so engrossed by my own thoughts that I never noticed it before.

I listened for several minutes, straining my ears to listen, and giving myself a headache doing so.

It's impossible to multi task while trying to cope with torturous pain.

I tried lifting myself up from the ground and felt a lurch in my chest. Excruciating pain. Time felt like it was going in slow motion as molten waves of lava were crashing inside me in waves. Another alien scream escaped through throat involuntarily.

I thrashed around in this desolate black prison of nothingness.

I was falling, endlessly falling.

With the height drop I seemed to be coming closer to some sort of civilization of the dead. With each meter, I started to decipher some murmurings becoming louder and louder.

"Ooff." **( I don't know what kind of sound you make when you land so…)**

Light. Way too much light.

I opened my eyelids and was attacked by the amount of sunlight. I immediately narrowed them to avoid blindness. Squinting, I looked around me. I was laying on the ground next to a black, wrought iron bed frame, with intricately detailed roses. The mattress was king sized, and had a black comforter with golden sheets underneath. The walls were bare. The only things in the room seemed to be the bed and me.

Ok. Now I was definitely confused. Where am I? Am I in Limbo? Heaven?

It couldn't be Hell now because, after looking around in fascination at the room before me, I realized that the throbbing had ceased. The torture, that had been previously concentrated in the middle of my chest surrounding my heart, had ceased.

Don't get me wrong…that's definitely a positive thing. I've never been in such vexatious pain in my life. Every heart beat was like being stabbed thousands of times at once. But that also means that my theory of where I was (Hell), was completely shot to shit.

I obviously had to be dreaming.

But to be dreaming I had to be alive, and that wasn't possible, was it?

Suddenly, the mumbling from my dream from my dream came back, except this time whoever this was, was much closer now. Much louder too. I could finally make out what they were saying as if they were standing right next to me. I first heard a high female voice that sounded like some sort of beautiful orchestral music. Maybe even wind chimes. But there was also a strain in her voice making her sound tense.

"It's fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure that I saw her wake up. I'm sure she's as confused as hell right now too."

Then a man spoke. Even though his voice sounded like velvet sound waves, my gag reflex started to act up as I recognized my killer (if that's what he did, is kill me).

"Alice, I don't want to go in there. She'll rip me to pieces. I already feel terrible enough as it is."

"Edward Antony, I swear to GOD. If you even think about going to the Volturi again, I will kill you myself. Now we're going in there and explaining to her what she is."

_A Vampire_

My killer who I now knew to be Edward, cringed at those two words.

Wait hold up –

A VAMPIRE?!

I don't…I can't be… They don't…That just proves that…NO. I'm dreaming.

It made sense. All my memories from the night of my death came crashing back as I heard Alice and _Edward_'s footsteps come closer to my door.

Edward's inhuman speed. Picking up Mike, a man at least 180 to 200 pounds, with such ease as if he had weighed nothing at all. Biting my neck…

I wasn't in hell. I wasn't in heaven. I wasn't even in Limbo. Actually, no. I take that first one back.

I was in hell. I was trapped on Earth, and from what I knew from movies, for ETERNITY.

I would never be able to die as I'd hoped I was.

Dreams are like commercials but mine are picture perfect unfortunately. Dreams are so related but often underestimated.

I had to have just woken up from the worst dream of my life.

Just then, someone's hand was on the doorknob on the opposite side of the door as me.

I ran over and wrenched the door open, beating them to it. Who I guessed to be Alice, and who I knew to be Edward, were staring at me dumbfounded in the doorway while I was glaring at them with all the fury I could muster.

"A VAMPIRE ," I screamed, mostly directed at Edward."YOU CHANGED ME INTO A FUCKING VAMPIRE!?"

Alice then spoke with an incredulous expression on her face.

"I never said that out lou"- but she never finished because Edward interrupted looking furious.

"Would you rather have been RAPED AND POSSIBLE KILLED."

"I'd rather die a thousand times over again." I replied.

Edward looked down while pinching his nose with thumb and forefinger.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled so quietly, that I don't think I would have heard it if I was human.

I knew he was sincere. It was almost as if I could hear his thoughts, and hear him say he would feel the same way, that he did feel the same way, but would never admit that to Carlisle- whoever that was.

"Please forgive me. I'm here to help you through this along with my sister Ali"-

He was never able to.

"You make me sick. You wanna lick my wounds. A bit too late for that _friend."_ I was fuming, but still not angry enough to leave out sarcasm.

"So you're not thankful at all to me for saving you?!"

"So you wanted the badge of honor for saving my hide?! If you need my shame to reclaim your pride…"

My hands turned to fists.

I continued on with my rant.

"I never did anything to you _man_. But no matter what I try, you'll beat me with your bitter lies, so call me crazy, hold me down…make me cry; go off now, It wont be long till you'll be lying limp in your own hand."

**So the end had some words from the lyrics of the song **_**Limp**_** By Fiona Apple**

**Song is on my profile**

**Shakespeare quote was from Othello**


	3. Chapter 2 Window

I stared out the window

**Alright sooo… ****Icy Rain**** (got it right this time) redid pretty much half this chapter for me so she gets credit …**

Chapter 6 - Window

I stared out the window

The whole time they were trying to talk to me

It was a filthy pane of glass

I reached out to clean it but nothing happened

It remained filthy

I still could not get a clear view

The once sunny view was gone

In its place stood a hazy grey view

He continued to speak but I did not pay attention

I tried once again to clean the glass this time with my sleeve but once again…

Nothing

I could see the outline of the world that had once been vivid and clear

The outlines of the trees, the clouds, and the leaves

But now they were green black

Not like the trees and clouds that had once been

Crisp

Blue…

A lively green

They were now dark and eerie, like all the life had been sucked out of them and now all that was left was their body,

Soulless and lifeless

Damned to a world of misery

I couldn't stand it no matter how hard I tried I could not see

It was as if I had just awoken from a dream and now all I could see were the soft outlines of a once vivid dream

"Bella…Bellla…BELLA??"

"WHAT?!"

Someone had awoken me from my trance and it angered me.

I turned to face Alice. _Well… how do I say this to her. Edward? A little help? You would be the perfect person to her, seeing as how you gave her the power to mind-read._

**Alice. I think you already did it for me.**

I was staring at them with wide eyes. Trying to understand why their lips hadn't moved.

I already had my answer, but it was too un-, too – ughh.

You can't describe what your feelings in words when you've just found out that you are a supernatural being with mind reading as a side affect. Not only would I not be able to wallow in my self pity by myself, but I had to be hearing other people's thoughts at the same time.

I sighed.

Alice and Edward were both staring at me curiously. Although Edward also had a bit of frustration in it as well. Why was that?

"Aren't you angry?" Alice questioned me unbelieving.

My eyes narrowed at them both. My voice was now barely above a whisper, but it was still deadly and calm.

"Would you rather I screamed… threw a tantrum. Should I break something? Would that make you happy? What's the point now? I guess I realize now that there's no point in getting upset by something that's no longer possible to change." I sighed and looked up at them again. Tearing myself from the window. My anger now turned mocking. "So, why yes, I am angry. Yes I am confused, and so many other emotions at this moment, but that doesn't change anything. If you _want_ me to break something…I guess I could… but I don't know what good that would do. I already had my rant. It won't happen again."

I finished off my rant of sarcasm with a heavy sigh. I turned from Alice to examine Edward's dumbfounded expression.

"Why do you do that?" I asked Edward.

"Why do I do what?" Now he looked even more frustrated than before.

"I don't know. You look at me almost like you're thoroughly confused about something."

"I can't read your mind."

"Really," that's too bad I thought to myself. Now my expression was amused.

"Well, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

"No no no, there's a reason why you can't read my mind. That means I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Well-, if you-, I-" he stuttered at first trying to think of some thing to say but eventually gave up and glared at me before he turned his face to the door.

Now I was dumbfounded. And I was about to start thinking that things might not be so bad. I mean I was being civil. After being damned to this life of a parasite, I still have the decency to talk to him and he, _**my murderer**_, can't even give me the same courtesy. What was his problem?! Thankfully Alice interrupted before we could get into a full blown fight.

"Alright alright, everything will be okay. Just settle down. I think now would be the best time for you to meet the rest of the Cullen's. Anything to get you and Edward separated." She mumbled the last part under her breath, but I still heard it.

I had to break the window

It was better if I would break the window

Even when the window's clean

I still can't see for the fact

That when it's clean there is still nothing clear

I can't tell what I'm looking through

So I had to break the window

It just had to be

Better that I break the window

Than him or me.

**(A/N I don't think I have ever seen a guy author on Twilight fanfictions. Do they exist?)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice led me down the honey wood staircase, bouncing all the way down. I decided to look into her mind, and see what she was so happy about.

_Oooh… I can't wait till she meets everyone. Wonder what she'll think of Jasper._

Alice abruptly stopped midstep, and a look of concentration came up on her face. It was quickly replaced by frustration. She stomped her foot, and the action put me in a trance.

It wasn't daydreaming or anything like that. I knew because I was seeing flashes of images of people I had never even met before in my life.

There was me, although I barely recognized myself. I knew I wasn't another Cullen because I seemed very out of place next to everyone else.

My dull brown hair seemed to have gained subtle reddish highlights after my transformation. My eyes were blood red.

I cringed.

That was another thing that set me apart from everyone else. The Cullens all had a golden topaz color in their eyes. Well…excluding Edward.

Great. Another thing linking our similarities. First the mind reading, and now the eyes?! I'll have to see what I can do to change that…

The next image that flashed was focused on a blonde tall man next to Alice. I assumed that this must be Jasper by the way he held his arm around the bouncing pixie so lovingly.

The next picture was of Jasper holding out his hand to me. I took it apprehensively, while I looked up at him nervously. He seemed to look confident that he could take that unsure expression off my face as he took my hand and stared me directly into the eyes.

Jaspers shoulders dropped and he seemed to relax immensely at my touch. But as I looked closer, I saw that his expression held a look of confusion at the same time.

I was about to try and figure out why this Jasper person had such a strange reaction on first meeting me, when he was pushed from behind me, causing me to stumble down a few steps and knock into Alice, causing a loud crash sound like lighting to errupt.

I looked back fuming to see the culprit, who was already apologizing with his mind to me.

Apparently, Edward was lagging behind Alice and myself, deep in thought and wasn't watching where he was going when he had run into me causing the domino chain effect, knocking me down and Alice as well.

I decided to opt out of listening to his apologies, not wanting to know what he was thinking that would cause him to not even recognize my presence right in front of him.

I turned my back to his pleading eyes, and turned to Alice. I was about to apologize for knocking her over, but she didn't even seem to notice that she was on the floor.

I felt bad for prying into her mind again but I had to know what was wrong

_Why can't I see? It's not like it's very far away. I don't understand. Maybe it has to do with me being thirsty. But I just hunted yesterday. Hmmm…Uggh. Wait maybe it has something to do with Bella's…_

She then looked up at me curiously.

"Bella, when I stopped on the stairs did you try to read my mind." She asked.

"Umm… yes," I finally replied guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Edward does it all the time. You don't have to ask for permission or anything."

"Well, I think that I should. People's thoughts should be private if they want them to be."

I didn't even need to turn around to know that Edward was glaring daggers at my back. I continued my way down the stairs not waiting for Alice anymore.

Edward finally spoke.

"You of all people should know it's not that easy. It's not like I have the choice to block people out. There's always a constant buzzing no matter how hard I try to ignore them. They might as well be speaking out loud."

"You obviously haven't tried very hard. How old are you anyway?"

_**108**_

He thought it before he even had a chance to block it out from me.

"So you've had the power for over a century. Shouldn't you have learned how to perfect it by now?"

He ignored my question.

"Didn't you _just_ say that I should be asking permission before listening to someone else's thoughts. What about you? Doesn't that rule apply to you as well?"

I closed my eyes and tried to stay as calm as possible as I answered him.

"I wouldn't be asking permission, much less reading thoughts if I wasn't a vampire."

Edward got a pained expression on his face as I finished. He shuddered when I said 'vampire' and, like me, closed his eyes as well.

It looked like he was closing his eyes to make me dissapear and wishing me away with his thoughts. His mind was screaming at me. He was thinking something about someone or something called 'the Volturi'? What was that all about?

_**I should just go to them. This will all be over and done with, and I won't have to deal with the her any longer – **_

And just like before, when Edward was thinking along these same lines, Alice interrupted. She seemingly had her 'sight' back, because I could see flashes of the images of his new decision in her mind.

But it wasn't enough to understand what it was that he wanted to do, or who the Volturi were. I would have to remember to ask her about them later. And I mean much later because Alice was fuming right now.

"Edward, if you think of going to Italy, ONE MORE TIME…JUST CUT IT OUT!! Do you even realize what you would be doing to Esme? Do you know how devastated she would be. How devastated we ALL would be?"

Her voice had softened by the end of her rant, and she looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

He gave her a slight nod, but I could tell that the idea had still not left his thoughts as his eyes tried to focus on anything but my face.

Alice, semi-satisfied with his nod of agreement, continued on down the stairs. I started to hear a buzzing of thoughts, most of them concerning me.

I sighed and followed Alice with Edward, begrudgeingly following behind me, who was now staring at the ground.

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 3 Sullen Girl

Chapter 4 – Sullen Girl

Alice ushered me down the last couple of steps as I dragged my feet. I was starting to remind myself of the sulky Edward behind me, so I staightened up immediately.

To get my mind off of the _man_ behind me, I guiltily focused in on the minds of the people I was about to meet.

I heard a gentle motherly voice first. – _She surely is a very pretty girl. Maybe her and Edward will get along together_.

I couldn't help but gag at that comment. I turned around to see Edward doing the same. I couldn't help but let a giggle escape. As much as we hated eachother, we still had a sense of humor about it.

Edward smirked at me as I turned back around to my front as Alice took my arm. We got off of the stairway and they lead me into a room of honey colored oak furniture and white walls.

I gasped at the beauty of it.

Actually, it wasn't really just the size of one room, but one floor entirely with no walls. On the south side was a wall of glass, with a beautiful view of a river and mountain scenery.

Once I thought about it, the room of gold walls I had just been asleep in also had an entire wall of glass also. It must be the entire backside of the house.

My jaw, literally dropped. This was like an exact replica of my dream home. Now all I needed a gorgeous car in the garage and maybe a mini theatre in the basement…

My thoughts were interrupted by a booming laughter.

_She looks like she__'__s about to drool. Guess that means that she likes the house…_

I quickly swiped my mouth. Alright…just checking. No drool.

I heard the booming laughter again and looked up to see five pairs of strange eyes, staring at me intensely.

The _man_ who had been laughing before.. and now, was HUGE. He was muscular to the extreme, almost intimidatingly so. But I didn't feel any danger in being around him in the least. His big and booming laughter gave off a feeling of a big teddy bear. He was the first to step forward and introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. Welcome to the family. Hope Edward hasn't been too much of a dick to you yet –,"

"EMMETT!," a stern male's voice interrupted.

_He is so rude! I hope Bella doesn__'__t get the wrong impression…_- I heard the motherly voice in my head again except this time instead of sounding gentle, she was more reproachful.

"Sorry Carlisle, but we all know how Edward is. I was just making sure that Bella was ok. Seriously though… Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

I laughed. Now I knew me and Emmett would get along great. I could see him as being an overprotective older brother. I laughed again as I saw Edward sulking in the shadows behind me, glaring at Emmett.

"I think I can hold my own, Emmett. Unlike our first meeting, I'm not as defenseless as I look."

Wow Bella. Way to bring on the akward silence. Nobody said anything for about half a minute, as they all pondered about the night I was changed by Edward. I saw random flashes of myself from that night.

It was too much.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out everyone's thoughts until Emmett, thankfully broke the silence by clearing his throat and putting a huge grin back on his face as he turned to a blonde bombshell beauty next to him. I now noticed that Emmett had an arm around her waist.

"Ahem…Well, uh Bella, this is my lovely and amazing wife Rosalie."

Rosalie returned the grin to him and rolled her eyes before turning to me with a sympathetic look.

"You can call me Rose. Pleased to meet you. I know you haven't had the greatest experience with some members of this family so far," she turned her gaze to glare at Edward and send him a mental message, -

_I really hope for you sake that she forgives for what you__'__ve done. God knows I wouldn__'__t. _

"- but I hope that won't keep you and me from having a fun time together, and I'm sure my handsome husband here will agree with me."

Emmett shared an intense loving gaze with her after she said that. I felt out of place so I turned my head away so I couldn't invade their privacy.

"Thanks Rose. I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun, especially with Emmett around."

Emmett laughed and everyone else joined in as well. Well… except for Edward.

A blonde _man_, who was still laughing at Emmett, and remembering some of his past antics, stepped up to me next. Alice came bounding in next to him from behind me. Jasper.

I tensed up. It was like I was having déjà vu. I was having an exact replica of my daydream from before happening right before me in real life .

Jasper smiled a knowing smile and stepped in front reaching out to shake hands. I nervously reached my hand out to his.

As our hands connected Jaspers shoulders slumped and he got a dreamy relaxed look on his face which was quickly replaced with confusion. I bit my lip in fear not knowing what would happen next since my 'vision' so to speak, ended here. Alice was staring at me with excitement in her eyes. Thoughts were flying through her head so fast that I couldn't decipher a single thing. Edward was apparently used to this fast pace, because he started to stare at me wide eyed along with Alice.

Edward, _we have to tell Carlisle. He__'__ll understand._

I was finally able to decipher _something_ that was running through her thoughts, but had no idea what it meant.

"Carlisle…,"Alice then went into an extremely fast paced account of what had happened earlier when she had tried to get a vision of me meeting Jasper.

I became overwhelmed by the massive amounts of thought and emotions of everyone in the room. I felt like a monster was raging through me, tearing me to pieces.

I grabbed at my head, and ferociously began pulling my hair. My knees dropped to the ground. I wanted to scream. Just scream away this damned existence. Make this empty shell me dissapear.

_**Could it be?**_

_Is this even possible?_

_**I wonder of what the extent of her powers could be?**_

_**AMAZING!**_

I couldn't handle it any longer. I didn't think it possible for immortals to suffer from mere humans symptoms, but apparently vampires did, because I could feel I migraine rise in the back of my head.

I rose from my spot on the ground. Nobody had even noticed that I had fallen other than Edward. They were all still lost within their own thoughts. Edward came towards me offering me his hand. I backed away from him. From everybody.

Alice finally snapping out of her trance and finally noticing me, immediately rose to follow. I mumbled something quickly about needing to be alone and rushed to the stairs. Going at the maximum speed of a newborn vampire was still not fast enough to miss Emmetts next comment-

"She seemed to be a bit of a sullen girl didn't she?"

"God Emmett! How the hell is she supposed to feel after what _I did to her?!_ I know its hard to process through your thick skull, but being a vampire isn't exactly a dream come true for all of us."

Edward charged out of the room and the most venomous and infuriated look on his face.

I stopped halfway up the stairs as he was about to pass me on his way to his room. I looked to the ground as he brushed past me. I was still glued to the spot when he whispered an almoust inaudible (even to vampire ears), "Sorry," to me.

"You're forgiven."

I said it so quietly that I could barely even hear myself. Apparently he heard, because he stopped a few steps ahead of me.

He turned his body towards me and opened his mouth, but changed his mind, and continued on his way upstairs.

Continuing on at a slow pace, even for humans, I finally made it to my new room.

I made my way over to the bed, and crashed down head first. I felt my mind drifting, and relaxed immediately.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Will every day be like this?

I dont know what to do with myself.

All day - and all night.

My mind wanders the halls along the walls and under my breath, I say to myself…

I need fuel - to take flight – get out of this prison that is now my home. And theres too much going on.

But its calm under the waves, in the blue of my oblivion.

Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion.Is that why they call me a sullen girl - ?

They dont know I used to sail the deep and tranquil sea.

But he washed me shore-

Edward

And he took my pearl. And left an empty shell of me.

And theres too much going on.

But its calm under the waves, in the blue of my oblivion.

Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion.

**(A/N If there's anything you found confusing or you have questions, then just review and I'll be happy to answer any question at all) THANKS FOR READING**

**Question- Favorite word?**

**Mines probably macabre or exsanguinate ( I just realized both fit very well with vampires…hmmm) and I also love rubbish.**

**IMPORTANT**

**Bella is not all powerful.**** I'm sorry but I think those stories are stupid rubbish and unrealistic. Stick around to see what her power is**


	5. Chapter 4 Extraordinary Machine

Chapter 9 – Extraodinary Machine

Chapter 5 – Extraordinary Machine **(for everyone who is pissed at me because I spent so much time to get this out and then reposted my story, this is the chapter to read that I left off at THANKS FOR STILL READING- Especial big THANK YOU TO Rain4915**

**(A/N Sorry if Bella seems to forgive Edward too easily but I wanted to get on with the storyline and her human life wasn't supposed to play a big role in this story. And it wasn't complete forgiveness, kind of spur of the moment act that she didn't really mean because she wanted to ease his pain and she did feel grateful for the rescue from mike. Anyway…if you need further explanation- just ask …on with the story…)**

I certainly haven't been shopping for any new shoes. I certainly haven't been spreading myself around. I was always liberal in every way but that one…

I'm still only traveling by foot and by foot, it's a slow climb, but I'm good at being uncomfortable, so I can't stop changing all the time…

I notice that Edward is always on the go. It's almost as if he won't go slow, so that he doesn't focus on his life that's been laid out before him…

I notice-

"BELLA?!"

I notice, that in this house, people seem to enjoy interrupting my thought process…

"Oh god! What's wrong with her?! I don't think she's breathing. OH MY GOD! Is she dead?!"

"First of all Alice, she doesn't need to breathe. Furthermore, she's already dead, as are you- along with the rest of us."

"Well Carlisle, what do you suggest happened then. I don't hear you voicing any suggestions."

The man I now know to be Carlisle, sighed.

"I don't know Alice. Bella is very confusing to me. I know that I'm not the only one here who feels that way."

Alice and Jasper let out similar responses of agreement inside their own minds.

Edward let out an internal sigh.

Why does he do that? Is he annoyed of me? Because I was under the impression that he had just apologized. Was he already regretting that decision?

Comfortable as I am right now, I need to confront him about it, and face to face. I don't want this awkwardness between us to last any longer.

"Edward, how do I annoy you? I thought we had some sort of a mutual agreement? Maybe it was just on my part…I don't know…just please tell me what's bothering you so I can understand."

I sat up and looked at Edward, and only him. I now realize how wrong I was to judge him before. Sure…he saved me to be damned to this life for eternity…but…he SAVED me.

I know that I would rather live for eternity than live a human life of shame brought on by Mike and what he could easily have done if Edward hadn't shown up.

The same thing happened to Edward obviously. No one would choose to have this life. He was probably saved by someone else in the Cullen family. When he was first changed, I'm sure he felt the same way as I do now.

That's probably his reason for being annoyed. Knowing how I feel but not being able to express in thoughts or words, how deeply sorry he is, and hoping I'll understand his reason.

I do understand him, and I want him to know that I realize how hard it was for him to turn me into a …vampire, but I forgive him. I need him to know that I'm being truthful about this, and it's not out of pity. I may never fully comprehend my own actions but...I'm giving him forgiveness. Not friendship. It's an offer to be at least decent to each other, but nothing more.

But the look he's giving me now is one of pleading. Pleading to keep this a private conversation…but there's no better time then the present.

I blocked myself out of his mind, but he was being persistent.

"No Edward. I won't allow you to just shrug this off. If we're going to be living together for forever, then we can't have this constant grudge against eacho"-

Right then, a white blur attacked me. Alice slammed into me, causing me to fall back into the bed and slamming my head against the iron frame.

"Jeez, Alice. Settle down. I just got over my migraine, and I don't need another one."

I rubbed the back of my head, and checked for damage. No bumps or bruising…maybe pain only existed in my mind…

"Is that what happened?!" Alice blurted out. "Vampires don't get headaches. Do you think maybeithastodowithherpower Carlisle?"

Emmett was booming with laughter.

"Bella's right Alice," Emmett said, chuckling. "You need to settle down. No one can understand anything you just said."

"Well, Carlisle" Alice began and slower this time. "Do you think Bella's headache had something to do with what we were talking about before? About her maybe having some sort of power of mind control?"

I am so confused. "Wait…WHAT? What are you…mind control…I don't…GAH!"

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Alice gets a bit straightforward sometimes. This must be very overwhelming to you. Oh my… I'm being very rude. We were never properly introduced. My name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to my home."

Carlisle stretched out his hand to me and I took it graciously.

"Thank you Carlisle. So are you something like the head of this…how to say it...umm…unorthodox family?"

Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Alongside my wife Esme, of course."

I recognized that motherly voice from before, as I saw a beautiful woman with similar looks to Snow White, come towards me with outstretched arms.

_**I hope her room is all to her liking…**_

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad to know you. I'm Esme."

I awkwardly returned the hug and hesitantly put my arms around Esme. Edward, noticing how uncomfortable I was started to smirk at me. I playfully began to glare, but a smile was tugging at my lips.

Esme pulled away and continued to smile at me. I returned the smile and turned to look at Alice.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted…ahem Alice ahem…"

Alice looked guilty while everyone else began to laugh.

"…I was trying to have a conversation with Edward."

Edwards smile immediately began to disappear as he turned away from me.

"I have to go do…,"Edward trailed off, mumbling something unintelligible, and turning gracefully out of the room.

I've notice that he'll hitch a ride with any guide, as long as they go fast from whence he came…- but he's no good at being uncomfortable, so he can't stop staying exactly the same.

Alice wasn't going to let her opportunity slide.

"So…since Edward doesn't seem up to that talk just yet…would you mind terribly if Carlisle and I asked you a few questions about last night."

"Last night? What time is it now?"

"Just after 4 a.m.," Carlisle answered.

"Wow…I must have been pretty deep in thought to be daydreaming that long…that was, what…almost three hours ago?"

"Ummm…Bella," Alice said, "… You weren't daydreaming. You were out cold and totally unresponsive. It was almost as if you had died…again."

"Bella," Carlisle began. "I know we didn't have the time before to explain to you about the details of vampirism but there are probably some myths I should clear up right away." He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's not...normal... for vampires...to sleep. I can understand your confusion. You've probably seen many movies where we sleep in coffins or hang from the ceiling right?"

He looked up to me for confirmation but I didn't move. He continued anyway.

"Well, Hollywood doesn't always get things right," he said with a shaky laugh.

"I'm still not sure I understand. How do you explain what happened to me then?"

"We don't completely understand either."

Spectacular. Not only did I not fit in among humans, but I was a freak among vampires as well. Esme seeing my distress as only a true mother could, immediately began to comfort me.

"Oh, don't worry yourself about it dear. We're pretty sure it's a good thing dear. It could possibly be another power?"

Esme ended off in a question looking up to her husband for some confirmation.

He nodded and began to speak.

"As you might have heard Alice before, we have a bit of a theory that your so called "daydream" is maybe something more. Some sort of power that has to do with the mind. Let me explain. My theory is that our characters as...no..how to phrase it...our strongest human traits are...intensified as we undergo the transformation into vampires. Not all vampires have these special powers but you already do know a few who do. Edward and his mind control, which you also have inherited. Alice and her power to see the future."

Carlisle then gestured to Jasper who had been hiding in the shadows behind my bed, quietly taking in all the information that Carlisle was providing.

"Jaspers abilities as well of course. I don't think it was fully explained to you, but Jasper has the talent of empathy. He feels and manipulates emotions around him."

I quietly listened Carlisle as he laid this new information on me. Trying to process it through my brain, which was already in overload.

Carlisle now let Alice take over.

Now coming back to you...our reason for thinking you might have had an addition power came immediately after you were changed. We don't know...why...but you somehow, when you were human, were already able to block out powers. At that time, you had control, well not control. This is probably very confusing I'm sorry. You are a very complicated person Bella," she said with a small smile.

"It's hard to explain you, especially your mind. What I was saying before was that you were able to control your ability to block powers that were internal. Not external because my 'sight' still had you in my visions before you were bitten."

"My empathy had still worked as well," Jasper added. " I could feel your pain through the transformation. I tried to calm you at times, but... the pain was too great. I had to leave the room at times. I'm sorry for my weakness," he whispered.

Alice left my side at the bed to comfort him. He took her into his arms, thankful for the consolation.

Jasper feeling much more at ease thanks to Alice's help started up again.

"That's why I was so surprised when we had been fully introduced. It was funny... I didn't realize that I couldn't feel your emotions until after we touched. I guess I knew that there was no need to check. I'd been in the same condition as you before, so I knew that the confusion and anger would be overwhelming. So I thought I would help the best way I could. Calm you down. Imagine my surprise when my talent was played back onto me for once. I now understood Alice's frustration when her visions were becoming more and more hazy as your transformation progressed."

"Eventually I could see nothing in your future at all," Alice mumbled to me.

I was finally beginning to understand. The vision on the stairway. How Alice had stopped to concentrate on my future yet somehow I had seen it. The attack of an entire spectrum of emotions when Jasper had touched my hand. The vibes of anguish, not only coming off of me, but Edward as well. Esmes unconditional motherly love, and everyone else...

"So I have some sort of repellant?" I asked Carlisle.

"Right," Carlisle said, continuing to assess the situation at hand. "Your human ability to block seemed to transform into some sort of shield where you're able to repel the attackers power against them." Carlisle paused for a moment to let me collect my thoughts. "I think with more time you'll be able to hone it. Control it. Control when you want to block or repel. That sort of thing."

"You sure are an extraordinary machine Bella," Jasper barely got out before he and Alice started laughing.

"The roads just roll out behind me I guess. Hmm...," I mused. I didn't know how to respond. What to say. I wished Emmet were here to make some witty comment to break the silence. Where was he by the way? And Rose? They must have followed Edward out... Wait. Why did Edward leave again? He had irritated me... I had to wake up to confront him. THAT'S RIGHT. Oh great, now I was confused all over again.

"So, how do you explain the sleep?" I asked Carlisle

He grinned mischievously. "Now this is interesting."


	6. Chapter 5 Fast As You Can

Chap 6 Box- By Tokyo Police Club

**(A/N-**** Much, much thanks to ****Rain4915**** who reads through and makes this story so much better. My longest chapter by far so I hope you like it.) **

**Chapter 6- **

**_Fast As You Can_**

**_DISCLAIMER_****_-_****_ I OWN NOTHING. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT._**

**"So how's your throat?"**

**I cleared my throat on impulse. "It's fine," I said annoyed. "Carlisle I think we're discussing something a bit more important than my throat right now."**

**"But your throat has everything to do with it, don't you see?" Carlisle said amused.**

**I wasn't laughing. Glaring to tell you the truth.**

**"Carlisle honey, she has no idea what your talking about. Neither do I for that matter." I gave Esme a grateful smile.**

Carlisle raised his hands up as if in innocence. "I actually only put in my two cents. Alice was the one to figure out this mystery of Isabella Swan…"

I couldn't help but interrupt. "Please don't call me Isabella. Ever again." He still continued as if he hadn't even heard me.

"…and her eating habits." Alice was now smirking. Gloating over her discovery I expect. Esme was looking bewildered. Carlisle was extremely excited. His thoughts were revolving around my 'amazing aversion to a natural food source' as Carlisle put it. I felt like his specimen in some experimental trial.

** "Care to elaborate?" Jasper asked looking only ****_slightly_**** annoyed towards Alice.**

**xxxxxx**

**I was now wandering around the house trying to block out the thoughts of everyone in the house. Carlisle was now explaining, for the ****_fourth_**** time, to Rosalie about my food source. After I had told Carlisle about my aversion to blood as a human, he said that that could explain it. That such a strong aversion had been passed on to my vampire life. He also told me that it would still be necessary for me to hunt but not as regularly as normal. Hunting was a need, not a want. Just like eating was to humans. Hunting and therefore, blood, was still necessary.**

**I was sick of hearing my story so I decided to explore the house. Apparently I couldn't go outside without a chaperone. Edward, being the only who didn't need to hear Carlisle and Alice tell their story of discovery because he deciphered their thoughts in seconds, was the only one available to watch me if I decided to go into the outside world. A chaperone in sheeps' clothes following around the newborn baby of the family. He was just as dangerous as me, if not more. I was living proof of that. **

**I was now sitting in the living room on the sofa across from Edward, glaring daggers at him. I have let my inner beast in too soon. I don't know how to live without wanting my hand on his throat. He sat on his piano bench, staring at the wall behind my head. In his thoughts he was thinking of just about everything, but also nothing in particular. He was so consumed by his own mind I decided to test him.**

**I got up slowly from my spot. Edward had not moved an inch. I continued slowly not making any noise, not even breathing, towards the door. **

**"If you want to go outside, I will gladly accompany you. You only need to ask." He didn't even look up. Just continued to stare at the wall where I used to sit. I had taken five steps, halfway towards freedom. Internal sigh.**

**I ran upstairs. Edward followed. I paused at the second landing. Edward was looking down at the ground while he continued up the steps at a human pace. Remembering our conversation from the previous day of invading privacy, I told myself not to invade his thoughts. Not that I want to anyway. Right…**

**I ran up the next set of stairs to the third floor. I passed by Carlisle's study quickly so no one would see me and make me sit through that torture chamber of questions again. When I got to the door of my bland and empty room (much to Esme and Alice's disapproval), I turned around to see Edward trudging down the hallway towards me. When he reached me, I leaned against my bedroom door and glared at him. He just copied my stance against the opposite wall and stared at the ground. I sighed out loud at his apathy and retreated into my room.**

**"You say you don't spook easy and you won't leave me, but I'm praying that you will." **I may be soft in your palm now Edward, but I'll soon grow hungry for a fight and you will not win. My "pretty" mouth will form phrases that will disprove your faith in man.

** Edward made a move to follow me, but I slammed the door in his face. Since he wasn't looking he ran into my door, splintering the wall by the impact of his granite skin. He fell back in surprise and tripped on his own feet.**

**I slumped to the ground and lay spread out on the floor in my room and started laughing uncontrollably.**

**"I thought vampires were supposed to be unendingly graceful." I choked out between gasps.**

**"I thought vampires weren't supposed to sleep." I stopped laughing mid- chuckle. By the way his voice was projected, I could tell he was laying on the ground like me. "You seem to break a lot of our rules that define us as vampires. Our own ****_Rebel Without A Cause_****."**

**"I wouldn't say it's totally without cause." I mumbled under my breath. Apparently, he heard me.**

**"No, you're right. I would say it's with just cause." **

**We were both silent for a few minutes, thinking everything through. So lost in my thoughts, I jumped at the sudden break in noise. Emmet's booming laughter cut through the silence with a vengeance.**

**"Did she kick you out there Eddie, cause you're looking a bit depressed. Would you like to talk about it." Although Emmet's voice was low and completely serious, I could still hear the smile that was fighting a way onto his face. He couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a small chuckle, while at the same time I heard footsteps approach my door from Carlisle' study. Their thoughts attacked my own quiet ones.**

**_What are those two up to now?_****_I hope Edward's been a gentlemen_****_._**

**Alice's bubbliness attacked me full force. ****_Awww, how CUTE!!_**** Seriously, who screams their own thoughts?**

**Carlisle was effectively blocking his mind. From me or Edward, I had no idea.**

**Rosalie was next, and just like every time I had heard her speak to Edward, her voice was snide. ****_Looking a bit depressed Edward. Lovesick?_**** I didn't need to see Rosalie to know she was smirking.**

**And what was with that? Everyone was associating me and Edward as if we were together. We had barely spoken a word to each other. Edward began to voice my opinions. **

**"You're all acting as if we're a couple," Edward growled. **

**"Yeah, what the hell," I said in agreement. I nodded my head but cracked the floorboards when my head came back down. "Oops, ow, that…actually…kinda hurt."**

**_Do I sense some anguish from you Edward?_**** Jasper asked.**

**I didn't have any time to make sense of the question before Carlisle started firing questions at me through the door. "Is the pain similar to last night? Perhaps like a migraine?" **

**"Umm…yeah, I guess you could say it's a bit like a headache." There was a flurry of movement on the other side of the door. Edward was getting up and Carlisle was moving closer. Carlisle started pressing me with more questions about 'how****_ exactly'_**** did I feel at the moment.**

**"Umm…" I so genuinely began.**

**"I'm going to go out…," Edward began, and everyone was already saying their goodbyes. "…hunting," he finished rather quietly, and turned on heel to leave. He was out the door before a second had passed.**

**"Hunting…HUNTING, yes of course," Carlisle exclaimed. "Bella," he pressed up against the door to talk closer. " I wonder if you would like to go hunting. I'd like to see the effects of blood compared to sleep. Would that be alright?"**

**Again I felt like I was part of an experiment. Carlisle' lab rat. ****_Do I even have a choice?_**** I thought to myself. **

**Before I could respond the door flung open, nearly off its hinges, missing me by a centimeter. I looked up horrified at Emmett as he towered over me. He smirked at me and then bent down to pick me up bridal style.**

**"C'mon little sis. We're going hunting," he said menacingly. Oh god.**

**_XxxX_**

**I finished sucking the blood dry from the second deer. I was covered in filth. With blood and dirt covering every clean square inch on my brand new clothes (courtesy of Alice), I was looking extremely macabre, but Jasper was still smiling. **

**"That was excellent Bella. Carlisle will be very proud." Esme thought it would be best if I had time to socialize with the "kids", to make me more comfortable here. So, she convinced a reluctant Carlisle to stay home with her. And here I am now, with Jasper and Alice getting my feeding lessons, while Emmet and Rose went off by themselves. We still hadn't caught up to Edward, but I could tell by his scent that he wasn't more than a five to ten miles away.**

**I turned around in a circle looking for anymore animals. Although the blood was still slightly nauseating, it had the same, if not better, as sleep. It was like some nasty, chalky health drink. I drank it to refuel, to replenish. I didn't drink for enjoyment, so it didn't bother me as much as it used to.**

**Alice let out a deep sigh and shook her head. Jasper voiced his concern.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Oh, it's nothing," Alice said sighing again. "It's just that Emmet found a bear." Jasper snorted.**

**"Is that bad?" I asked.**

**"Well, yeah, from the bears point of view. I would say death is a considerably bad thing," Jasper explained.**

**"They're his favorite," Alice added.**

**"Favorite, huh?"**

**"Yeah, nothing like an irritable grizzly, fresh out of hibernation for Emmet," Jasper said.**

**I mused this over to myself, and came up with a great idea for payback.**

**"So Alice… where exactly ****_are_**** Emmet and Rosalie right now," I asked Alice.**

**"Hmm…probably about a mile, mile and a half north from here, why?"**

**I didn't answer just took off running. She tried using her 'sight' to see what I would do, forgetting she had no power over me, but I saw the vision myself.**

**_Better than I imagined,_**** I thought to myself.**

**_XXX_**

**The three of us reached Rose in seconds. Our scent had reached her when a breeze picked up. She looked up from examining her nails as she leaned against a tree to give me a quick smile. She then looked back at Emmet with an annoyed expression.**

**_God, I wish he would hurry up. Why does he have stalk out a bear every time he sees one? I could be at home right now doing…_**

**I blocked out her thoughts as I tried to focus on Emmet. He hadn't even noticed the rest of us. His only thoughts were…**

**_Bear…bear…bear…bear…_**

**I almost laughed out loud, but I needed the element of surprise, so I choked it down. I stepped forward towards Emmet as quietly as possible. Not even breathing. I was stalking him like predator to prey. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, were all questions non stop, but not speaking, knowing I needed silence. I just turned around with I finger to my lips. They understood. **

**I continued to follow Emmet, while he circled around the bear. He had a five foot diameter. Perfect.**

**I crouched low as Emmet did the same. He was still oblivious to everyone around him. **

**I crept a little closer.**

**A half a second before he was about to pounce, I jumped onto his back, leapt off his shoulders, and on top of the bear. I snapped the animals back before it could flinch. I looked at Emmet' dumbfounded expression before I sunk my teeth into the matted fur of the bear (shudder). The bear had a momentous amount of blood more than the deer so I felt this was the last animal needed from this hunting trip, thankfully.**

**When I was done drinking I looked up to see Emmet glaring at me. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were all bursting out laughing at his murderous expression.**

**"That. Was. MINE," Emmet spit out through his teeth.**

**"Well, sorry. You were taking so long… I didn't think you were interested. Plus, the bear seemed a bit too big for you. I was only looking out for your well being. What would I have done if my older brother had gotten hurt? And not only me but think of Rosalie. She would have been heart broken. How could you have done that to her Emmet?" I finished off with an innocent smile. I nodded off to Rosalie, telling Emmet to look at her. She gave him a stern look, but you could tell a smile was threating to come through by the way her mouth twitched at the corners.**

**If you really want another bear Emmet, just tell me before hand so I can take it down for you. We don't need you acting all brave honey," I said as I reached up to kiss and pinch his cheek. He was absolutely fuming and spluttering on a comeback.**

**"I was…I'm fine by my…I can handle…"**

**"Of course sweetie. Don't worry. We won't tell anyone. Will we guys?" I looked over my shoulder at everyone else. Looking completely serious I nodded at them telling them to answer. Alice and Rosalie nodded with huge smiles. Jasper overly effected by everyone else, fell over and started laughing on the forest floor. **

**Alice and Rose finally allowed themselves to laugh. I cracked a smile at the severely annoyed Emmet.**

**"Rosie," Emmet whined.**

**"Sorry…Em," Rose said between gasps. Emmet crossed his arms and turned his back on us. I let out a small laugh at his childish behavior and turned around to find the way back to the Cullen home. **

**I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw ****_him_****. Edward. **

**He was watching me from a distance of about two hundred yards away. Just staring. His face was scrunched up in concentration.**

**"You should know by now that it's not going to work," I said barely above a whisper. "No matter how hard you try." He took a few steps forward.**

**_I know but that won't stop me from wanting to know…Why? Bella I want to tell you…_**

**He trailed off when he noticed Jasper get off the ground while everyone else gathered around me staring back at him. He stopped mid step and looked to Jasper.**

**Jasper looked dumbfounded while looking at Edward.**

**_What? Are you serious?_**** Jasper exclaimed.**

**Jasper then looked at me, forgetting that his power wouldn't work, his empathy rebounded off me. Jasper was apparently surprised, which I had already gathered from his thoughts. He was also extremely annoyed when he realized what he had done.**

**_Sorry Bella. Forgot_****_. _****He apologized.**

**"That's alright," I said with a small smile. " You're not the first." I looked back at Edward. He was frowning at Jasper. His eyes then flickered back to me. He stared at me for a long time, before walking backwards. He finally turned around breaking our gaze and ran back towards the house.**

**"What was that all about?" Emmet asked and everyone but Jasper shrugged. He was still watching the spot where Edward had disappeared.**

**_XXX_**

**I was lying face down into the bed in my room, surrounded by pillows on all sides of me. Alice was prancing around my room, criticizing my taste, or lack there of. **

**"Bella, there's nothing in here. It's so bland. Even your bed. Just plain black sheets? I mean it's so drab…and gloomy."**

**"I like it the way it is," I mumbled into my pillow.**

**"I can't understand you Bella, when you mumble," she said with her hands on her hips. She had finally stopped her rant and was no longer pacing my room.**

**"I said I like it the way it is. Black is my favorite color," She was shaking her head in disgust. "Just let me explain. It's a pure color, it's solid, and it goes well with anything."**

**"You're right. It does mix well with anything, but you don't have anything for it to go with. You room is EMPTY," she emphasized.**

**I sighed and tried to find something to change the subject.**

**"Alice?"**

**"Yes," she answered.**

**"Did Jasper tell you why he had acted so weird towards Edward today?"**

**"No he wouldn't say," she said, obviously annoyed at her husband. "He said when Edward wanted to tell me, that he would talk to me himself. I've looked into Edwards future, but when I try to see what happens…I just get a blank wall." She was silent for a moment before continuing. "I'm thinking that he's probably talking to the whole family because I know that I wouldn't be able to see it if you're there. It's just been bothering me so much you know? Because I have no idea what it is. I know for sure that he's not going to the Volturi, because if he was I'd have been able to see that. Maybe it's got something to do with where we're movi…"**

**"Wait, wait," I cut her off from her rant. "Nobody actually explained this to me…who or what is the Volturi?"**

**Her mind flashed with images of a castle somewhere in Europe, of papery skinned men, red eyes…**

**She took a deep breath. "They're like royalty to the vampire world. They keep order. You don't mess with them."**

**"Well I don't understand…what do they have to do with Edward?"**

**_Suicide._**

**"I don't really want to be the one to tell you these things Bella. Maybe I should get Carlisle he knows much more about them than I do. I mean he's met them personally…"**

**"You know enough. You've already told me." She grimaced and looked down to her feet. "It's alright Alice, these are things that I need to know to avoid any bad confrontations from Volturi members. Just tell me why he would go to them for…you know…" She understood my inability to say the word.**

**"Like I said…you don't mess with them…unless you have…" She cringed. ****_A death wish_****, she finished.**

**"When Edward had changed you," my turn to cringe. She noticed. "Please understand Bella. He was having just as hard a time as you. He wanted to die from the guilt. He hates this life just as much as you, and felt beyond horrible that he had made, in his words not mine, "a monster just like me." He had been thinking of going to Italy, to Volturi non stop since you had venom running through your veins. He knew they were his only option since Emmet and Jasper vehemently refused to do the job for him…"**

**"GOD DAMN RIGHT EDWARD. AND DON'T YOU FORGET THAT." I jumped at the ridiculous booming of Emmet's voice in my doorway.**

**I heard Edward move around in his room at the end of the hall as he put on some music to blast out Emmet's voice. Emmet laughed at that but didn't comment. He just looked to me with a smirk on his face. **

**"Time for payback. Ms. Bella Swan, you are challenged by I, Emmet McCarty Cullen, to an arm wrestle." He was smiling like crazy and Alice was glad for the change in topic and began to give a small smile as well. ****_Time to get my dignity back_****_,_**** Emmet added in his thoughts. I laughed out loud. Emmet swore under his breath.**

**"I accept this challenge."**

**_XXX_**

**My left hand was under my chin as I arm wrestled Emmet one handed. His face was scrunched in concentration, but mostly anger as I slammed his hand down for the fourth time. I just sat there giving him a lazy smile looking as bored as ever. **

**I was anything but.**

**Thoughts and ideas of the Volturi were swirling around my head. Ever since my conversation with Alice, nothing else had occupied my thoughts. I was fighting Emmet half heartedly and I was still winning.**

**"One more time," Emmet demanded.**

**_XXX_**

**Fast as you can, baby wait watch me, I'll be out**

**Fast as I can, maybe late but at least about**

**Fast as you can leave me, let this thing **

**Run its route**

**(A/N- Bella's ability to sleep has still not been fully explained. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Maybe I might even say something if you review. I don't know if anyone's even reading this story because I haven't been getting much love for this story, so review and tell me your still reading.)**


	7. Chapter 6 Please Please Please

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

**DISCLAIMER****- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Chapter Seven****-**

Please, Please, Please

Give us something familiar

Something similar

To what we know already

That will keep us steady

Steady

Steady going nowhere

"Would you just wait a second, please? I'd like to tell you…"

"Just please Edward. Please…please…No more melodies. They lack impact. They're petty, and you've already done it before. Please just leave me alone."

"That's not what I was going to…BELLA…WAIT!"

_**XXX**_

I was humming some unknown tune to myself as I wandered aimlessly around the woods. _Maybe I should start writing again. A song can be distracting. Distraction is good._

"Do you know how hard it is to find you?"

I sighed and turned around slowly to see Edward running towards me.

"Obviously not hard enough," I mumbled angrily. "Who told you where I was?"

"Nobody told me. I followed your scent." He was quiet for a second before he looked away with a pained expression. "Bella…why are you avoiding me? I just want to talk to you."

"Because I don't need your apologies."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I wasn't finished.

"At best the buy you time until you next step out of line." I turned my back on him not being able to look him in the eye.

" I could never…ever…hurt you," he said through a choked throat.

"You've done it before. How is it so hard to believe that you could do it again?"

"Because I l…"

"That was rhetorical."

"Bella…" he said in frustration. "I don't care. The only thing that matters is that you just listen to what I have to say. After that I don't care what happens as long as you just hear me out…alright?"

I broke into a sprint.

"BELLA," he growled. He ran after me, but I was faster. He wouldn't be catching me.

_**XXX**_

Please, please, please…I'm so sick of crying these tearless sobs. You'd think I was a siren.

Three weeks to the day of my change.

I've been laying face down into my bed day after day…hiding, doing whatever I can to stay out of everyone's way. Emmet does not accept this.

"So, what should we do today," he asks me. Everyday is the same. Everyday he asks. Everyday I shrug.

He sighed and fell back on the bed so we were lying side by side. I heard him go through multiple gaming possibilities for today in his head. I went back to my own mindless thought wanderings. I heard someone out side my door. Jasper.

_I've been looking for you two._

He walked around the side of my bed and took the same position lying next to me as Emmet on the opposite side. I had a big bed.

I turned my head over to acknowledge I was listening. He continued on.

_I was reading downstairs waiting for Alice, _I nodded sympathetically. Alice, Rose, and Esme had been on a shopping trip all day today. I had vehemently refused to go with. I threatened Alice with the loss of her power if she made me go with her. I had been working on mastering my 'block' allowing Alice to see visions with me in them but it only worked if I didn't take a major part in what it was that she was seeing. Any visions with me playing a central role were still giving her a blank wall.

…_anyway, Edward's been on a rampage. Throwing things and such. I had to get out of there._

"Do you know why he's so angry?" I was whispering, hoping Edward wouldn't hear from downstairs.

_No,_ Jasper said almost too quickly. Hmmm…what are you thinking about Jasper…

JPOVThink of Alice…think of Alice…Alice…Alice…I repeated my mantra over and over trying, and nearly failing, to block out Bella. If she found out about Edward…he would kill me.Alice…Alice…Alice… All this pent up anger…the man is about to explode. That mixed with his confusion about Bella and his feelings for her…

_Alice…Alice…Alice…_He was a total masochist. Falling in love with a woman who would hate him for eternity, literally.

Bella turned her head slowly toward me. She raised her eyebrows and looked at me questioningly. Oh god, what did she hear?

_Think of Alice…Alice…Everything Alice…Where is Alice?…When is she going to be home? ALICE…ALICE…_

BPOV

I was trying to block out Jasper and Emmet from my mind. This was proving to be harder than I originally thought, with a love sick desperate Jasper screaming Alice's name repeatedly. Every time I thought I was in control, his screaming would invade my thoughts.

I turned my head up to Jasper slowly, raising my eyebrows in disbelief.

ALICE…ALICE…

"Jasper I know you miss her, but you're beginning to sound a bit desperate. She's only been gone a few hours."

He stared at me for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped and he let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess I am being a bit ridiculous, but I'm nothing without her you know?"

"No I don't." I started to mumble beneath my breath as Jasper turned his head away from me on the pillow, feigning sleep. "You'd think the guarantee of eternity together would relieve the separation anxiety."

Emmet started chuckling at me. "I totally agree."

"Agree? Emmet, you're just like him."

"I am not," Emmet said horrified, defending himself.

"You worship Rosalie. Why is that embarrassing?"

"It's not embarrassing. I willingly admit that Rosalie is my goddess. I do worship the ground she walks on. I just don't think that I get separation anxiety whenever she leaves. I love Rosalie enough that I don't need to be wallowing around in my self pity like Jasper, because I know she'll be home soon enough. Don't get me wrong…I worry about her, but…I've been the victim to Rosalie's wrath plenty of times…as much as I wish I could, I know she doesn't need me to be able to defend herself against anything that comes her way." Emmet finished off with a small smile.

"Emmet, she needs you. You might think that Rosalie can handle herself because she has these vampire powers, but…there are things…things that can hurt her that superhuman strength has no power against. You do so much for her that you don't realize. Don't ever, ever think that you're useless," I said scolding him.

"I mean you've been married nearly 50 years right?"

"Yeah," he answered me quietly.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Rosalie is still, if not more, happy as the day of her first honeymoon." He gave me a goofy smile at the hint of their multiple weddings.

"Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing Em. She loves you for it."

"Thanks little sis," he said while rolling over on top of me to tickle me.

I was choking from laughing so hard. "Em, EMMET STOP," I screamed. He let out a boisterous laugh and finally rolled off of me.

_**XXX**_

_Half an hour of silence later.._

"Got any tips for us from the female perspective?" Emmet asked.

I laughed. "To tell you the truth, I've never been in a relationship that got very serious but, as a woman…I can tell you to treat her as much as possible, which you probably already know." He nodded.

"To quote Oscar Wilde, 'How can a woman be expected to be happy with a man who insists on treating her as if she were a perfectly normal human being.'… Well in our case it would be normal vampire being… but the quote applies just the same."

Jasper turned his head back to the two of us. "So you like Oscar Wilde?"

"I think everyone can appreciate a genius. Plus he can make me laugh. What's not to love," I replied. Jasper smiled back with a grin. "What else do you like? You're a mystery to us in this house. We barely know anything about you."

"I should tell Edward about that quote," Emmet said quietly to himself.

"The Oscar Wilde one? Why?" I asked Emmet, ignoring Jasper.

"Yeah," he answered slowly. Jaspers eyes were wide as he looked between the two of us.

"If it's about something that I'm not supposed to know, then I'm not going to force it out of you."

"Bella I don't even need to say this out loud for you to know that anything we try to keep from you is pointless. It doesn't need to be forced out. We only need to think about it."

"You know that I try as hard as I can to block out your thoughts. This is a horrible so called 'gift'. Peoples thoughts are supposed to be their own. It's an invasion of privacy…"

Emmet's laugh cut me off before my ramble could go on.

"Alright…alright…we believe you."

"So are you going to tell me this big secret then?" I asked.

Jasper smiled at me before rolling onto his back and looking up to the ceiling. "Edwards been having girl troubles," he answered.

"I thought he could use Oscars advice. That's why I wanted to tell him the quote," Emmet said with a laugh.

"I was wondering about that," I questioned. "So has he been trying to talk to her? Is that why he's so angry, because they're in a fight?"

"I guess you could say that…" Jasper said slowly. Emmet took over, obnoxious, but as loveable as ever.

"They were never really together. The relationship is entirely one sided. The girl is totally oblivious."

"OH! Rosalie was telling me about her! Is it Tanya from the Denali coven? Cause Rose said every time you guys go to Alaska she won't leave Edward alone, no matter what."

Emmet let out a booming laugh.

"Yeah, that's the girl. Totally oblivious, like I said."

_**XXX**_

An hour later…

"So Bella…" Jasper drawled in his southern accent. "You never did tell us what you liked other than Oscar Wilde. We want to know more about the mystery of Bella Swan."

I heard the front door open as Esme, Rose, and Alice tumbled in. I got up, and stood on top of the bed looking down on Emmet and Jasper.

" 'Women are meant to be loved, not be understood.' And you love me right big bro'," I said to the both of them.

I laughed and jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

Jasper groaned.

_**XXX**_

I pressed down on the lowest ivory key, while the sound echoed throughout the entire house, breaking the eerie silence. Everyone had left to go hunting. I was invited to join, but the inability to sleep from the excessive amounts of hunting done recently, have left me frustrated. Sleep was one of the few things to look forward to as a human. Being a vampire, sure there were perks…but none of that interested me. The only interest I had was the ignorance that sleep provided.

…But until I was tired enough to sleep, I had to find something to occupy myself with. Right now I was testing out a song I had been humming all day, on the piano. I had already written a poem just recently that I was planning to change up a bit to fit as lyrics. I played a few measures and repeat. I was ready for lyrics now…my voice came out low as the beat to the song was almost achingly slow.

"You moved like honey…in my dream last night." I dropped my hands an octave lower. "Yeah, some old fires were burning.

"You came near to me and you endeared to me, but you couldnt quite discern me.

"Does that scare you? Ill let you run away. But your heart will not oblige you," I sang as the octave rose.

"You'll remember me like a melody. Yeah, I'll haunt the world inside you. And my big secret - gonna win you over, slow like honey, heavy with mood." I played another few measures before singing again.

"I'll let you see me, Ill covet your regard. I'll invade your demeanor. And you'll yield to me like a scent in the breeze. And youll wonder what it is about me." I went back to the chorus.

"It's my big secret - keeping you coming. Slow like honey, heavy with mood.

"Though dreams can be deceiving. Like faces are to hearts. They serve for sweet relieving. When fantasy and reality lie too far… apart.

"So I stretch myself across, like a bridge," I belted out. "And I pull you to the edge and stand there waiting…trying to attain…the end to satisfy the story.

"Shall I release you?," I asked myself.

"Must I release you?

"As I rise to meet my glory," my voice rose along with the keys of the baby grand.

"But my big secret, gonna hover over your life. Gonna keep you reaching. When Im gone like yesterday. When I'm high like heaven. When I'm strong like music  
cause Im slow like honey, and heavy with mood."

After finishing the song I had a bit of a piano solo, then trailed off down the scale with my foot still on the pedal for the echo.

I heard an intake in breath behind me and immediately jumped off of the piano bench. Without my foot on the pedals there was now absolutely no sound and the eerie silence, once again, took over.

He just stood there, not moving, or speaking. Just breathing steadily as he stared at me. I on the other hand, was as panicked as the night we met in the alley. I ceased to breathe. I fidgeted. His gaze intensified. My throat began to itche from lack of air. I searched around me frantically, looking for what I don't know.

For someone else?

For something to say?

An exit?

I looked back to him and he was still trying to stare a hole through me.

He took a step forward.

I took a step back.

He made another dilatory movement…and another.

I ran to the door.

I struggled with the handle, furiously trying to get outside. Edwards arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to him.

"Where are you going?" he whispered.

"I don't know. I don't …know. I just need to get out of here. I've overstayed my welcome."

"That's rediculous," he snarled. "What would give you that idea?"

"You mostly."

"What?" He stepped back in shock, letting go of me.

"It's obvious that my presence only makes you angry." He let out a loud huff. "I'm sure I would annoy the hell out of me too, so don't worry about it." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. I needed to get out of this house before anyone else came back.

"I need to get out of here. I can't stay. Please, just…gooodbye."

"You. Can't. Leave. Me," he said with so much force that I paused with my hand on the door to turn around and look back at him.

"Why not," I asked.

He looked down to the floor. "Have you really not been listening to anyone's thoughts at all these past weeks?"

"No. I haven't."

He looked away from me, to stare at the wall.

"Whatever it was, it must not have been that important."

With that, I ran out the door, running full speed east. No destination. Just…away.

Steady

Steady going nowhere

XxxXXXxxx

"A one way ticket to Italy please."

**xxxXXXxxx**

_**(A/N Bella can let Alice see small visions with her because Bella became more comfortable. It's a defense mechanism, and now that she knows that the Cullen family won't hurt her, she has let down her 'block' a little bit.)**_

_**Also…record review for one chapter is nine so if I get ten, I'll post before Breaking Dawn comes out. Otherwise don't expect a chapter anytime soon because I will be reading, as will you probably…**_

QUESTION_ – Favorite song and or band._

Mine changes constantly…right now…**Song – A nervous tic motion of the head to the left, Andrew Bird.** Favorite band is either **Feist or Tokyo Police Club**


	8. Chapter 7 Get Gone

Chapter 8 – Get Gone

Chapter 8 – Get Gone

This is definitely my favorite chapter so far so I hope you like it. Translations- at the bottom…they're not vital to the story b/c Bella doesn't know what they're saying either, but they are there for you…and answer the question pleeeeeassse DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

How many times do I have to say to get away, get gone. Go and flip your shit past another girls door. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore.

Why are you here?

XXX

_** FLASHBACK .**_

_**XXXX**_

_Focus, no need to do anything rash Bella…I am in complete control…Think of what happened to you…_I immediately straightened up.

Soon everything will be over. You can handle a few more minutes. You have enough respect not to ruin someones life the way yours has been destroyed.

I quickened my pace slightly, and raised my head forcing on a slight smile. Hours around humans, tantalizing blood filled humans…

_That's disgusting Bella,_ my concsience said, scolding me. I was starting to get delirious, becoming schizophrenic from constant battles inside my mind.

I frowned looking down while pursing my lips to make sure absolutely no smells whatsoever made it through. I hurried through the exit after making it through the metal detectors quickly due to no baggage. A young man in his early twenties, with an olive complexion, dark hair and eyes held open the door for me. He gave me a small smile, sympathizing…

_(one) Deve essere stancato. Guarda l'americano. Probabilmente il malessere da fuso orario. Ragazza povera.…_ Spending all of my focus on trying not to attack anyone had left me strained trying to block out everyones thoughts. I took some consolation out of the fact that most were speaking a different language and I couldn't understand them anyway. My self control was the only defense these naïve and defenseless humans had.

………_**.**_

_**PRESENT TIME**_

………_**.**_

"You're not staying here Bella."

"Who the hell are you to say what I _can_ and _cannot_ do?!"

You got your shot on me and and I'm letting you get away with a lot. So stop trying to control me because I do know whats good for me…

…

…_**FLASHBACK…**_

…

Not being able to say 'thank you', I just nodded my head and sprinted out the door at the fastest reasonable pace for a human.

Crowds and crowds of people were surrounding me. Blocking my view of the street._ Your life is at risk if you don't move your ass lady!_ Of course she couldn't hear my internal curse at her, she just kept waddling along.

Frustrated beyond my limits of control, I closed my eyes. I hadn't had blood or sleep in over two weeks. A headache was throbbing in the back of my head. Dry sobs were climbing up my throat. The inability to cry made me want to cry even more. Another build up of sobs were making me choke.

_NO. _I couldn't open my mouth.

I covered my mouth with one hand and shoved. Curses came at me from all sides. My chokes escaped my mouth. I inhaled the smallest amount of air through my nose. I dropped to my knees convulsing. It was like there were two people inside of me trying to split apart. A monster yearning to kill every person in the vicinity, and the still human part of me denying my natural food source.

A group of people surrounding me all bent down to see what was wrong with me. Although I couldn't understand what they were saying I recognized the pictures in their minds as the security guard near the baggage claim. Repeating that I was fine over and over, getting up I just tried to find a way to escape.

Someone touched me on the shoulder, speaking in a calming tone. The warmth from their touch made me freeze. Chills went down my spine. Venom was about to pool out of my mouth. My legs bent to a crouched position.

With a single drop of venom escaping from my lips, I turned my head slowly to the victim.

With his eyes wide he took a step back. A picture of a monster invaded his thoughts. It had eyes that were black and glaring. Its features were fierce and predatory. The top lip had receded, almost as if the thing was growling, showing glistening white perfect teeth. Then realization hit me like a brick wall.

That was no monster.

That was me.

…_**PRESENT…**_

…_**TIME…**_

He was silent.

"You have no right. You have _less_ than any right when it comes to what I do."

How can I deal with this, if he wont get with this? Will I ever get away? He wont admit to being wrong. Well it's easy because there's nothing to figure out;

I just gotta get him out.

Its time the truth was out that he dont give a shit about me.

"Don't feel you have an obligation to protect me because of what you've done," I said barely above a whisper. "I'll be gone soon, so from this moment on consider any connection between me and you, or your family…broken."

He dropped to his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

I turned around saying, "Please proceed."

…_**FLASH…**_

…_**BACK…**_

I'm repulsive.

I looked down to the ground. _The faster I get out of here, the faster it will be over._

The overly helpful man was still staring at me with wide eyes filled with fear. His hand was halfway retracted from when I flinched at his touch.

I gave him a remorseful look. I sprinted to the taxis, not caring if anyone noticed how fast I was going.

"VOLTERRA," I screamed to the driver as I rolled down the window.

(two)"Essere matto. Gela fuori," the driver mumbled.

I didn't care what he thought. If he didn't want to die, then that window was coming down even if it was freezing outside. I don't notice the tempurature, and he'll get to live.

_37 minutes and 48 seconds later…_

I jumped out of the car and was ready to start sprinting again when the driver began to shout.

_Shit._ I forgot about money.

"Umm…," I started out. I had no idea what to do. I had no money. Nothing in my wallet but the credit card the Cullens had given to me. Not that I would use it, but it was for American dollars only.

(three)"Lei sa quanto gas costa? Lei non può camminare appena lontano. Ho una famiglia per nutrire."

I was beginning to feel dizzy. I didn't have time for this. It felt like there was a jackhammer attacking my head from the inside, trying break it's way out. My legs started to tremble.

A cold hand steadied me.

"We can't have any trouble in the city now can we," the vampire said. He handed the driver a stack of Suisse Francs and took my elbow leading me around the square and into an alley. He opened a pothole in the ground.

"Jump."

_**AAABBBCCCDDDEEEFFFGGGHHHIIIJJJKKKLLLMMMNNNOOOPPPQQQRRRSSSTTTUUUVVVWWWXXXYYYZZZ**_

"Well this is quite interesting," Aro said to me with a sickly sweet smile.

I stared across from me, to the said vampire with translucent skin. He seemed to be ecstatic with every syllable I spoke, with his happiness building. Because of what, I don't know.

His mind was hiding it from me.

He was overjoyed especially at my morbid request.

It unnerved me, and I was disgusted.

But that would not change my decision. This was my choice and I would not back down no matter how demented this _man_ was.

I glared daggers, daring him to deny me.

He unnecessarily began to open his mouth to speak, to tell me his ultimatum, but he was interrupted when an all too familiar growl erupted from the large oak doors behind me…

…_**PRESENT…**_

…_**TIME…**_

"Well, what I was about to say was that…we really don't do that sort of thing here Bella. May I call you Bella?"

I nodded my head, not having enough coherency to speak because of the pain that had enveloped me.

"I mean…suicidal vampires? I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing," he said while looking around. All of his bodyguards and servants nodded in assent. All except Marcus, who was still staring curiously at Edwards still form.

_How many times can it escalate till it elevates to a place I can't breathe?_ I thought as my body shook at the effort it took to respond.

"Well I don't see what the past has to do with my request now," I choked out. "Surely you can make an exception." My voice shook with effort to hold back the sobs.

"Bella what's wrong?"

Edward got up from the ground and made a move towards me.

"Just fucking go Edward," I whispered. "I've done what I could for you. I know what's best for me. There is no benefit to staying here." _How can I deal with this, if he wont get with this?_

I held up my hand to keep him from moving closer.

"Aro, if you continue to deride me then I will feel obliged to up and go. If you do not follow through with my request then I will be forced to cause harm and violence to this city which you have protected and had rule over for so long."

I wobbled. The entire room was silent. Well, at least externally.

_What did she just say?_

_She will not get away with that._

_The Volturi will execute her for sure._

Ill idealize, then realize that its no  
Sacrifice, because the price is paid, and  
Theres nothing left to grieve

Edward growled from behind me.

I collapsed.

I never hit the ground.

**(A/N)**-

**So thanks goes to ****Rain4915**** who always gives the best ideas and reads over the story and everything else she does…**

So far questions have been pretty generic and square so…something more interesting today

**When you first meet someone, what's something that physically immediately repels you from them?**

For me, it's probably greasy or dandruff hair. I mean when I see people with non hygienal hair I just say to myself, "you need some h and s for that shit…seriously"

Or orange streaky make up. (Shudders) I'm thinking of this girl I used to sit behind in English, just the entire package. I had to stare at the back of her head for an entire semester, and her hair…nasty ass gross janky shit right there. Then there was her face that had sweat orange streaks in it all the time when it was hot out. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH. I'm sorry about ranting but this girl was just a total bitch too and she just was a digusting being. So was her mom. Cabon copies of eachother. Ugh. Okay I'm done.

TRANSLATIONS-

**1. She must be tired. Looks American. Must be jet lag, poor girl. **

**2. Crazy lady. It's freezing out.**

**3. Do you know how much gas costs? You can't just walk away. I have a family to feed.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 9**_

"Administration will be taking disciplinary action-,"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH," several shrill voices complained.

" I haven't done anything wrong," I screamed with stinging eyes. Anger made my eyes tear up, but I was fighting back

"Take her away and lock her up until we figure out what to do with her."

I kicked and screamed as shadowed faces tried to haul me. Aro just waved his hand boredly as if my life was just a piece of garbage to be taken out to the trash.

"This can't be legal! I've done nothing wrong. It's…it's…against the law.

"_I AM THE LAW._

"Don't test me. I won't stand for juvenile _delinquents_ such as yourself. Now take her away. Far away where I never have to see this _filth_ again."

Murmurs of approval echoed throughout the room. A dry choked sob escaped my tough exterior as my legs went limp in agony. I was dragged backwards and forced to face forward, forward into the faces of my executioners. The metal of my suit clinked offbeat to the perfect rhythm of the black clad officers on either side of me.

I felt nauseas. Even colorless, the courtroom still made me dizzy.

Black faded into white.

White darkened to black.

Both colors with unidentifiable beginnings or ends.

Combining.

Becoming one.

My dragged feet did not hinder the officers in the slightest. These soldiers. These machines.

No thinking. Just moving. Just doing. That's their motto; that's their mantra.

The machines were making turns invisible to me through the dark I kept tripping on my own feet from the heavy weight of my suit, but they held their grips on my arms and never changed pace. I became numb and closed my eyes and let them carry me away.

000

-BREAK-

000

After what seemed like hours we arrived at what must have been the dungeon. A single cell underneath a single light bulb was the first and only thing interrupting the dark. The soldiers rushed me forward, one opening the door, the other tossing me carelessly inside. As soon as they slammed the door behind me I could hear their machine like symmetrical clicks of their boots as they marched away.

I got up from my hands and knees, thankfully with no injuries because of my iron protection. Looking around, an iron bench surrounded me, a steel pot I assumed was to be used as a toilet, and a bowl full of murky water along with some moldy bread. Sighing, I felt the hot air trapped in my helmet make my face sweat. I lifted the facemask, removed the helmet and went to sit down.

Sitting down, the added pressure of my weight caused the rusted ancient hinges of the bench to break off. As the iron collapsed I lazily rolled off onto the floor. I began to half-heartedly take off my iron suit. Crying exhausted me.

I was exhausted but unable to sleep.

I tried not to think. Trying not to think about the present situation. Trying not to think about how I would escape, or even if I did, where I would go afterward.

Closing my eyes, all I saw was red eyes. Shrill inhuman voices were all I could hear. Screams. I curled up into a ball and started to rock back and forth. 'I won't cry. I won't break down. It's not worth it. I'll get out of this.'

Oh, who am I kidding?

---))))000((((---

Echoes from the bars of my imprisonment woke me up from my semi-conscious daze as one of the machines hit the bars with a riot baton. I don't know how long it had been since I'd moved but I was achy all over and the added weight of my iron suit which I hadn't moved from atop of me didn't help matters.

As I struggled to get out of the pile of rusty metal which was making deafeningly loud noises, I heard an argument start up outside my cell. I strained my hearing but the armor was still making tremendous noise at the tiniest of movements. As I moved to the edge of my imprisonment to hear better the iron dragged along the concrete floor, following me as if magnetesized.

"She has done nothing wrong and you know this. Let her go. You can't keep her imprisoned like this-"

Edwards voice came through loud and clear. Why was her here?

"I will I do as I please," Aro said. His voice seemed to be right in front of me, but despite my efforts I could see nothing through the dark. "Question my authority any further and I will force you to leave…." He paused for a moment. "I'm beginning to believe you want a replacement from my court."

"I don't care about your damn court _Aro._"

"_You will address me as your highness, peasant._ Don't test my patience or you will join her in that hell hole._"_

"This is her life we're talking about," Edward pleaded. "Please."

"There's nothing I can do. I won't make a mockery of my court. All the preparations have been made, announcements sent out, money spent. I will not be made a fool for your mistakes."

The armor was still moving and rising from the ground, trying to latch onto me. I flung the shoulder coverings across the cramped room. It crashed into the metal basin and proceeded to drag again lazily toward me.

"Nothing can be done," Edward asked hopelessly.

"Unless you have a replacement." Aro said with a voice I could imagine would be said with that sickly sweet smile. Their voices seemed so much closer but I still couldn't see anything but black more than two feet in front of my face.

"Me."

I screamed.

"NOOOO"- I became muted as the helmet covered my head, muting my voice. I again threw the cursed thing, literally, away from me as far as possible and proceeded to try and squeeze myself through the bars hindering me from two people arguing over my life.

They continued on as if they couldn't hear me.

Aro began to laugh.

"Funny you should say that seeing as how you're the reason she's here. Unless I'm mistaken you are the one who gave her the armor knowing full well the rules of my court stating she could in no possible way become a knight from her previous status."

"Just accept the offer." Edward growled.

"Fine. I hope you are well aware that you will be taking full responsibility. If you accept all consequences then you will be serve her sentence as well."

Edward was silent.

"Death sentence."

I screamed out in agony once again as I worked my way outside the iron bars with iron shin guards clinging to me, trying to work their way back onto my body. I sucked in my breath, saying to myself, 'No more'.

I began to talk myself through it. 'There isn't even a cell. Even if there is, it's no match for me. I can go. I can get out.'

I can go.

I can get out.

I can do this.

I can.

I kicked with all my might as I sucked in as much of my body as I could squeeze out of the prison. The bars seemed to move along with my demand. I collapsed onto the dark ground and started screaming for Edward. Telling him he couldn't.

Couldn't go.

Couldn't leave m-

"And why can't I," he bellowed.

He appeared in front of me about thirty feet away. I stumbled a few steps out of surprise.

He was taking slow, measured steps. A light was bobbing above his head following him as he walked toward me.

"How can you…of all people…have any _possible _reason for me to live?"

"You are needed here Edward. Don't try and convince yourself otherwise, because it's not true."

"Who? Who needs me? Carlisle? Esme?"

He stepped closer.

"Jasper? Alice? They all have each other Bella. They'll forget me easily. Our kind is easily distracted," he said with a disgusted smirk turning his back to me.

"You're lying to yourself. They need you just as much as…"

"As what Bella?"

And suddenly as he turned back to face me, we were at the top of a waterfall. There was now color all around me. My eyes blinked at the sudden stinging attack Water was gushing everywhere, splashing into my face. I was so astonished at first that I didn't even realize that _I was cold_.

I could feel temperature.

"What can possibly be affected by the loss of my existence?" He threw his arms up in the air in question, as he spun in a circle. He came to a slow stop and stared at me coldly.

"Why are you defending my life after what I've done to you? Do you enjoy being masochistic?"

"Edward, when did I ever say that you brought me pain," I said with a sigh.

"I took your life for my own enjoyment." He spit out the last word. "I would say that would be the epitome of my sadistic ways."

"You _saved_ me."

"You're sick Bella. You're suffering from some…Stockholm syndrome or something."

"Wait what? Since when has your family been anything but hospitable to me? I don't believe Esme ever saying that I was imprisoned or that I _had_ to stay. I chose to stay because for the first time I felt as if I was part of a family. That I was cared for. Esme…the way she accepted me…as if I was her own…It's unreal. Unless you're questioning Esme' sincerity"-

"Don't bring Esme into this. She has nothing to do with this situation."

"_She has everything to do with this._ You are her son. How could you put her through that pain…"

"She has Jasper and Emmett," he whispered.

"But I…I have something to tell you but I…I don't know…"

He ignored me.

"I am eternally sorry Bella," he sighed.

"Just listen to me Edward. There are people here who…people who_ love_ you…you can't just use death to solve your problems, because it won't."

I was crying freely now.

"You say you're sorry, that you don't want to cause anymore pain, well think of the pain that your death will cause…"

And then I choked. The physical marks of a vampire. The rock hard skin. We couldn't even feel physical pain if we tried. Suicide was impossibility for our kind.

I gave out a small half sob half laugh, hysterical from relief.

"It won't even happen, can't happen Edward. You know jumping will have no effect on you," I said pointing to the edge of the waterfall.

Edward gave me a halfhearted crooked grin. He stepped forward till his face was inches from my own. He raised his hand bringing it to my face and cupped my cheek as he brushed it with his thumb.

He brought his hand back and examined his thumb. There was a tear on it.

A _tear._

He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together and rubbed his wet hand through his hair, combing it. Now with both hands. He sighed.

I stumbled back a few steps at the realization.

Edward went to the edge and looked back to me as he walked backwards slowly.

"In dreams…anything is possible."


End file.
